Bets and Kisses
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Edward and Bella are at Hogwarts in Head Common Room with Hermione and Draco who are dating. Edward says something. Draco does something. Edward does something. Hermione does something. Bella's confused.....


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All charachters belong to J. and Stephine Meyers!

A/N: I know I know, I shouldn't be starting another story. But I woke up to a little plot bunny and I figuredd why the heck not! I'm already working on two of my own. And two for up I'm going to write now...

~/~

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were Seventh Years. Head boy and Head girl, they shared a Common Room made up of green and gold colors and they had even managed to live half the year without killing each other.

They started dating, much to Harry and Ron's disaprovment, later that year and every thing was doing fine until Dumbledore saved a vampire and his _Muggle_ girlfriend and stuffed them inside the Head Common Room with Hermione and Draco.

Edward Cullen was a tall, sturdy, and cold vampire. His eyes were golden when he was full and he gradually got grumpy and red eyed if he didn't sate his wild side.

Bella Swan was a short Muggle girl, brown hair, brown eyes. Draco thought she looked plain but obviously the vampire thought different because he couldn't keep his hand from around her waist.

Edward and Draco were in their shared room one night discussing Bella when Edward said, "Well, at least I can get someone other than Hermione. I mean, come on Malfoy. She's plain. Boring. Bella always says or does something that keeps us running." Edward stopped for a minute and ran his hand through his hair before continuing. "Well, me running and her falling."

Draco was offended by his Edward's statement. He could get another girl besides Hermione. He didn't want to, but he could if he did. Edward kept saying the same thing over in different ways and Draco caught every one of them. On the fourth one he was finally tired of it and stood up. Edward looked at him curiously.

" Come on then," Draco said. He walked causually out of his room and through the Common Room and knocked on Hermione's door. Draco saw Edward appear behind him. Hermione opened the door and looked surprisingly shocked to see Draco and Edward there.

"Draco," Hermione was cut off by Draco pressing his warm lip to hers. He pulled away and his mouth went to her ear and he whispered, "Remeber that I love you, okay? I will never, ever leave you." Hermione looked confused but nodded.

Draco's warm breath went away and walked into Hermione room and bent down to where Bella was sitting and kissed her on her mouth.

Bella was shocked.

Edward gritted his teeth and looked at Hermione who was watching her boyfriend kiss his girlfriend. Edward walked over to where Hermione was standing and kissed her. His lips were cold and Hermione didn't like it. She pushed him on the chest and Edward moved away from her.

Edward was almost positive that if he was a ,_Muggle_ as they called it here, he would be reder than Hermione's friend Ron's hair.

Finally after a few seconds Hermione and Edward got tired of seeing Draco kissing Edward's girlfriend and Hermione pulled Draco back.

She immediatley put her lips on his and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

Edward pulled Bella up off the bed she was sitting on and placed his cold lips on hers, he also wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione pulled back from Draco and muttered, "Hang on a second, " Draco nodded and Hermione tapped Edward on the back. Edward broke his kiss with Bella and looked at Hermione expantantly.

Hermione slapped Edward on the cheek hard. Edward didn't even flinch went back to kissing Bella.

Draco was laughing quietly at his girlfriend's cheek, and laughed even harder when she waved her hand downwards to get the pain off her hand.

Hermione's brow furrowed when she saw he was laughing. Draco pulled her to him and Hermione said, " If you ever kiss that Muggle again, _you_ are going to be the one slapped and not him."

"Then why didn't you slap me?" Draco asked. Hermione frowned and said, "Because you didn't kiss me." Draco's face turned furious and he bellowed, "Cullen! We have to talk!"

~/~

Okay, so incase you don't under stand: Edward tells Draco that he can't get another girl and that Hermione was plain. Draco gets mad and walks to Hermione room. He kisses her, tell her he loves her. He kisses Bella. Edward gets mad, he kisses Hermione. She pushes him away. Finally they both get mad seeing Draco kiss Bella. Hermione pulls Draco back and kisses him. Edward pulls Bella up and kisses her. Hermione stops kissing Draco. Hermione slaps an unflinching Edward. Hermione treathens Draco. Hermione tells Draco about kiss. Draco gets mad.

~?~

So, review please. Also this is my first cross over fic so yeah.


End file.
